


Giving In

by Rhianona



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unbroken_halo).



> Disclaimer: [insert witty comment here] Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.   
> Written for unbroken_halo for the Deathly Hallows quote fest to the quote 'What are you doing with Potter, all those evenings you are closeted together?'  
> Loosely, loosely connected to the Break of Dawn series, in that at the time, I was still considering a Harry/Sirius/Remus pairing as the final pairing. That has since changed.   
> Prompt: AU, some wall sex; hopeful/happy ending  
> Warnings: PWP, rimming, blow jobs, etc... nothing extreme

_"What are you doing with Potter, all those evenings you are closeted together?_ The question comes from nowhere and Sirius gapes for a moment before Remus smoothly answers. Of all the questions he expects from Moody, this isn't clearly was one of them. No way is he telling the truth and he just smiles weakly in agreement to whatever Remus says.

***

Sirius thinks he should be ashamed of what he is doing. After all, Harry is his godson, no matter that he just met the man a few months ago when he arrived in this dimension. He thinks Remus understands, but it doesn't stop him – them – from taking what they can, what they are offered.

Harry grabs him, pushes him against the wall as he attacks Sirius' neck with his mouth and teeth, hands ghosting down Sirius' body, removing clothing, lips following where hands go.

Harry looks like James – except for his eyes. Those are green – a vibrant green only seen in Lily before now.

He gasps as Harry leaves him, drags his eyes open to see -

Moony moaning as Harry licks a path from his neck to collarbone, his nimble hands removing clothes with practiced ease. Moony has always been sensitive there and he doesn't care at this moment if it is wrong or right - he is lost to the sensation of a wet mouth.

Sirius wonders is Lily or James would say anything if they knew how Harry plays them. He is both their son and not their son and he thinks it confuses them nearly as much as it confuses him.

Then Sirius can't think anymore as Harry leaves Moony's side and returns to paints a trail down his neck and side. Coherent thought leaves him even as he grasps Harry's head in his hands and moans at the sensation of Harry engulfing his cock.

Remus maneuvers so he is behind Harry. Harry pays homage to Sirius, making him forget everything and anything as he concentrates on feeling and nothing else. Remus smoothes a hand on the pert globes of Harry's arse, smoothing and caressing and Sirius moans as Harry does and Remus bends his head and oh Merlin! He tastes Harry, his tongue thrusting and licking Harry's hole.

Sirius thrusts his hips into Harry's wet mouth. Harry is taking him as deep as he can, which seems to be very deep.

Remus lifts his head and grabs the lube. He coats his fingers and returns to his worship of Harry's body.

Harry shifts as he feels Remus penetrate his body with his fingers. He lifts up from Sirius' cock and slowly, keeping eye contact, licks his fingers. He takes those fingers and trails them down Sirius' balls, past his perineum and circles his entrance. Harry doesn't hesitate; his fingertips tease Sirius briefly before entering. And oh Merlin! Sirius can't help but groan. It feels so good and even as he thinks this is so wrong, he can't help but take everything Harry is willing to offer him.

He looks down his body with glazed eyes. Remus finishes preparing Harry and is ready to enter him. Even as he breaches Harry, Harry hums around Sirius' erection.

Sirius doesn't know what the hell he is doing anymore and rather than try and figure it out, he decides to go with the flow. His hips flex; Harry is reaching his prostate, sending trickles of pleasure to him and Remus is gripping Harry's hips with one hand and reaching for his head with the other, fingers curling into black hair, his fingers interlocking with Sirius' as they both seek to anchor themselves to the man between them.

Sirius gasps as Harry demonstrates that he is a man and not the boy they have tried to categorize him as ever since he appeared in this dimension. They had both been attracted to the man who had literally fallen from the sky and turned out to be the alternate dimension version of their best friends dead son. Never would they have acted on that attraction had he not made the first move.

Remus pounds into the young flesh offered before him, incredibly turned on by the man who is so effortlessly pleasuring his lover of over two decades. He seems to know instinctively what works; he has Sirius begging and nearly incoherent with lust – he himself isn't much better. Remus bends his head, licking and nipping at the tattooed crests of the Potter and Black families Harry has painted on his body. He moves his hand to grip the tattoo made to commemorate Harry's Marauders.

He wants to claim this young man, wants to mark him so he never wants to leave, so that he would remain Pack and Sirius and his. The wolf in him agrees. He hopes that this isn't a one-off, that it leads to more. He thinks Sirius agrees with him.

He continues to pound into the young arse before letting himself get lost in the feeling of pleasure that courses through his body. He closes his eyes and lets instinct rule.

For Harry, it's almost a dream come true. He has been attracted to this universe's Remus and Sirius since he had met them. They were both like and unlike his versions – they didn't carry nearly the same amount of baggage as those he knew in the old universe. Here, he is and isn't their friend's son. More importantly, he already has a reputation for sexual adventures thanks to the compromising positions he found himself in with Neville and Luna when they first arrived. This though, this he would love to make permanent. They understand him in ways that those his own age never could.

Oh gods! Who knew Moony was so talented! He concentrates on Sirius, determined to make this last, especially if he's never to have this chance again.

Sirius feels so good – thick and big and filling his mouth more than anyone else ever has. He can feel his own cock getting harder between the stimulation of having Remus in his arse and Sirius in his mouth.

Harry cries out around Sirius' cock as Remus bites down on Harry's neck. Goosebumps tingle as he shivers. It's almost as if they read his body and give him what he wants before he articulates it. Not that he's complaining.

He can feel Sirius getting bigger – as if that's possible – and he eagerly takes him as deep as he can, his fingers making sure to hit the spot designed to send Sirius over the edge. Remus begins to quicken his own pace and Harry struggles to match it, his head bobbing as he takes Sirius deep in his throat, his own balls and cock tingling in sympathy. He's lost in sensation.

Sirius grasps his hair as he stiffens and empties himself into Harry's mouth, his channel spasming around Harry's fingers, shouting as he comes. Remus utters a guttural cry as he comes inside Harry before stilling, panting on top of him. Harry swallows, continuing to milk Sirius even as he himself comes, his cock pulsing.

With a gasp, Remus pulls out as Harry finally releases Sirius from his mouth. They all three collapse into a tangle of arms and legs, sleep calling. As Harry drifts into the sleep of the exhausted, he feels his partners kissing the top of his head. He smiles as he snuggles deeper. This is where he wants to be and by Merlin! If they want him, they will have him.


End file.
